Before the Dawn
by RainbowPirate1x4
Summary: Evanescence songfic. Heero writes a letter to Quatre to run away with him, but what will Quatre decide? Short, one shot piece. 1x4x1 and implied 3x4x3! RnR!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I also do not own 'Before the Dawn' by Evanescence.  
  
Authors Note: During the lyrics of the song, it's Heero's letter, therefore, his POV. Once the song ends, it's into 3rd person POV. Oh, and the lyrics aren't actually in the letter, it just sets the scene, yeah? I'm also sorry for the incredibly shortness of this.  
  
Summary: Evanescence songfic. Heero writes a letter to Quatre to run away with him, but what will Quatre decide? Short, one shot piece. 1x4x1 and implied 3x4x3! RnR!  
  
Key: * . . . * = song lyrics (I don't know how to do bold or italics. If someone knows how, please tell me in a review! That's for ff.net readers only, btw.)  
  
Before the Dawn  
  
Dearest Quatre,  
  
* Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
  
I am nothing more than to see you there*  
  
Read this letter carefully and alone, my love, for I will be asking you something that could possibly change your life and mine. Quatre, you know I love you, and you tell me you love me too when we meet. But you cannot bear to tell him that you no longer feel the same way. But, I cannot go on like this, with these meetings after Trowa is fast asleep and you sneak out to see me. You need to decide, my angel. I want you to decide tonight. I want to hold you in my arms again tonight. I need you, Quatre. I need you for my own.  
  
*And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
  
We'll be lost before the dawn*  
  
I want to run away with you, my prince. I want us to flee from all of this. Escape from the lives of Preventors and the lives of useless ex-soldiers. We could go where no one will find us, ever. Just me and you, forever, Quatre. Can you imagine that possibility? No more hiding this secret and no more trying to keep Duo quiet because he knows about us. We can go somewhere where we will be free. Let's run away tonight. We'll be gone before daybreak. And when someone comes looking for us, they will find we are gone far from this place. Will you run away with me tonight?  
  
*If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love  
  
Then let me never ever wake again*  
  
I want to be able to hold you, and kiss you, without fear of discovery. Without the shadow of night hiding your beauty. But if night is the only place where I can see you, than so be it. I will be forced to be forever content with standing outside your window until you come down into my arms.  
  
*And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
  
We'll be lost before the dawn*  
  
But I pray that you will come down tonight for the last time. That tonight, when we meet, you will take my hand and I will lead you away from here. I want us to be free and together. I no longer want to be the way I am, an emotionless perfect solider. But I only feel when I am with you. Please, love, take me away from here. We can leave so easily. No one will know until the morning, when it's too late. Quatre, take me someplace where none of our life before this night will ever find us.  
  
*Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream  
  
It's not real, but it's ours . . .*  
  
We know that this, what we have together now, is merely a dream. Meeting in secret in the back garden of your manor, where we hide together until the dawn, where we awake from this dream and return to the reality of our mundane lives. The ones where we must lie to everyone to make them believe we are nothing more than what we seem. The lives where we both feel ashamed to pass each other in a hall, our eyes catching for too long, the desire to touch each other, and knowing what we think can never be real. But what if it could be real, Quatre? What if this waking dream we both share could take the place of our lives? It's possible, angel. The only thing I need is you tonight and we will make our nightly dream real.  
  
*Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
  
We'll be lost before the dawn*  
  
So, what do you say? Will you leave with me tonight? I need you so badly. Take my hand, angel and we can leave this place forever. You and me, Quatre my love. The decision is yours. I will be waiting in the normal place, awaiting you in my arms tonight, and take you to somewhere that only you and I will know about.  
  
I love you, my sweet prince.  
  
Heero  
  
---  
  
Quatre re-read the letter at least 10 times, maybe more. His pale fingertips gripped onto the edges of the paper as tears brimmed in the bright aqua-marine eyes of the Arabian teenager. He wiped them away with his sleeve, sniffling quietly before looking back. Trowa, the reason he could not truly be Heero's, was fast asleep in the large bed that Quatre was settled on the edge of. He sighed heavily, turning his head to one side to look at the black hands of the clock. Quatre's heart skipped a beat. Heero would be waiting for him in just 5 minutes. He didn't know what to do. Although his heart told him to go to Heero, his mind said it was a bad decision and he should stay with Trowa and keep the life as a Preventer.  
  
When Quatre walked towards the window, he looked down into the normal spot where Heero was standing. The smaller teen's fingers were around the curtains as he looked down. Heero stood, looking hopeful, yet worried. Quatre gnawed nervously on his bottom lip before shaking his head slowly and closing the curtains, leaving Heero, standing alone in the dark.  
  
---  
  
Well, that's it . . . not my best work, but not my worst either. I do hope you enjoyed it. I didn't want to have a happy ending . . . I'm feelin' angsty!! Thank you for reading!! 


End file.
